


El caballero de las flores

by alienkawa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, ChanHun, M/M, SeYeol, chanse, florería, sechan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienkawa/pseuds/alienkawa
Summary: La paleta de sensaciones, o el cúmulo de colores. No importa si Sehun trae puesta una armadura, una y otra vez Chanyeol intentará desarmarlo.Las flores eran... agradables. Los clientes frecuentes de sonrisas gigantes no (o quizás uno y sólo uno).
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	El caballero de las flores

Las flores eran... agradables.

Sehun llevó una gardenia a su nariz e inhaló. Todavía agradable.

Era una bonita mañana y la frescura de las flores despertaba los buenos pensamientos, le hacían sentir mejor. Creía que quizás si sus aromas podrían derretir la pared en él, entonces aún estaba para el trabajo, para sumergirse y dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Además, existía el hecho de verse obligado porque el inconveniente de su madre le impedía renunciar. Después de todo, ella era la dueña de la pequeña florería de modo que; ¿quién más que su hijo para reemplazarla?

Sehun quería amar el lugar con todo el corazón como lo hacía ella, pero simplemente fracasaba. Tal vez de tanto intentarlo algún día lo lograría, como sucedía con cada maldita cosa en él (o todo el conjunto). Verse obligado a, pero a la larga la cosa... más o menos cambiaba.   
Sehun apretó la flor alejándola.

Oyó los pasos arrastrados acercándose desde la puerta de ingreso. Las grandes ventanas delanteras iluminaron al hombre que traía consigo una sonrisa gigante. Sehun se encontró opacado, como si al estar frente a un espejo incluso su reflejo evitaría la mirada (tonterías adormiladas).   
Se enderezó y esperó la cercanía, apenas divididos por un mostrador corto pero lo bastante ancho al alcance de todas sus necesidades.

Aclaró la garganta: el primer cliente lucía como el ciudadano banal más seguro del mundo.

— Buenos días — saludó educadamente y dejó caer una sonrisa casi perezosa (quería encerrarse y dormir lo que restaba del día, empezando porque era de mañana y vibraba en su mente la idea de largarse) —. ¿Qué necesita? — añadió, mostrándose más claro su seseo al alargar las palabras sin querer desganadas. Bien, apestaba. El hombre, su madre y la florería nada tenían la culpa de odiarse allí mismo, pero Sehun no podía ir contra la sensación de malestar, de estar fuera de lugar exactamente dónde estaba... o en cualquier otro lado.

Sehun apenas alcanzaba la adultez y sin embargo la caída de realidad aún no lo golpeaba lo suficientemente fuerte para asimilarlo. Y aquí estaba entonces, de pronto ocupándose del trabajo entero, como un pequeño pajarito a punto de abrir las alas y lanzarse desde la rama más alta. O aprendía en el intento o todo se iría al diablo.

Su ventaja era que mamá le había dado un par de consejos antes y guiado paso por paso en cuanto hacer esto o lo otro en tal o cual situación y en cómo llevar a cabo los pedidos y armar los ramos. Sehun había bailado de tanta información, en su sentido más burlesco. Es decir, se sentía un idiota.   
Sin embargo, Sehun cohabitaba aquí antes y sin quererlo. De hecho, el lugar era parte de su hogar, qué más podía hacer a veces que bajar las escaleras a acompañar a su madre mientras hablaban de alguna noticia del día o comían juntos en los ratos libres de ella.

Vio al hombre arrastrar la mirada por el lugar. Unos mechones marrones oscuro y ondulados cayeron levemente sobre su frente al mover la cabeza. Él esperó.

— Busco un ramo de claveles — dijo. La voz era grave pero suave. Un tono que se balanceaba perfectamente en libra, en pleno equilibrio. Uh, Sehun estaba divagando. Parpadeó.  
Aclaró la garganta y repitió el pedido en su cabeza. ¿Qué diablos eran los claveles? Bueno, flores por supuesto. Más Sehun nada sabía de ellas ni en lo menos específico, mientras su memoria tampoco ayudaba. Su conocimiento nacía en rosas y allí mismo se acababa. Excepto, también, las gardenias, pero era otro asunto completamente distinto pues eran las preferidas de mamá y su hermano mayor.

El hombre miró un poco más. Señaló con la cabeza un punto específico, hacia los ramos armados más temprano; grandes, pequeños y en variedad de colores.

— Esos son claveles, ¿no? — la pregunta era entonces insegura. Sehun sonrió leve porque la gran fachada de sonrisa inmutable era nada más que eso: apariencia y sugestión suya. Aun así, Sehun seguía siendo un don nadie respecto al conocimiento específico de las flores de modo que no sabía qué contestar. De nuevo, sólo rosas y gardenias.

— Un segundo — le pidió, sin pensarlo mucho, moviéndose hacia el libro de las flores que yacía a un costado ya abierto. Le dedicó urgente atención a la búsqueda de modo que repetía en murmullos los nombres mientras seguía el orden alfabético hasta hallar la "c" y allí (Sehun clavó el dedo en la página) ¡claveles! Las imágenes se grabaron en sus pupilas.

Sehun dejó salir una sonrisa grande y auténtica _. Ah_ , tan niño.

— ¿No reconoces tus flores?

La pregunta sonó incrédula y divertida y lo trajo como un trueno. Ese asombro medio burlón lo desconcertó. Sehun descendió la mueca, de vuelta a la realidad. Alzó los ojos y dedicó un momento a mirarlo con seriedad. Definitivamente era un niño. Y uno rencoroso.

El hombre rió ligero, nada afectado o quizás demasiado despistado para notarlo. Sehun no descartó lo último.  
Sin embargo Sehun sintió la necesidad de aclarar:  
— No son mías. Y es mi primera vez aquí — el tono fue en justificación y ligero reproche. Se percibió también alzando el mentón, orgulloso de saber nada en absoluto. Era la tontería del día, y apenas empezaba. No tenía ni un mínimo de control, pues recién iba un cliente y ya casi perdía las casillas, buscando provocaciones que efectivamente no estaban ahí.   
Pero Sehun también insistía que del desastre se aprende.

El hombre alzó las cejas y unió las manos a su espalda, cada vez más divertido pues la sonrisa lo delataba.   
— Pero, de todas formas, ¿no deberías tener experiencia? — insistió. Estaba atento a Sehun, como si se divirtiera a costa de él. Y Sehun odiaba que las personas, por el simple hecho de ser mayores a uno, creyeran tener el derecho de pisotear a sus menores. Quizás éste era un caso similar. Si, en cambio, el hombre intentaba bromear con él entonces lo estaba haciendo fatal ya que Sehun frunció el ceño y contestó con pregunta:

— ¿Quieres las flores? — sonó casi como una amenaza. Lo era. Si su madre estuviera aquí... Sehun tembló pensando en lo bonito que debería comportarse. Apretó los labios tardíamente.

No miró la reacción ajena, sino que dirigió la vista a donde sea que estuviesen los claveles, buscando, buscando, e ignorando que con anterioridad -si el cliente no se había equivocado- fueron señalados. Sehun quería arrepentirse y a su vez no, pero lo siguiente arribó la calma.

— Bueno, de hecho, sí. Sólo preguntaba — respondió el cliente, ni muy inocente ni muy agraciado.

El tratado de paz. Sehun lo tomó.

Luego, los ojos de Sehun formaron dos pequeñas medialunas amables. Pero seguía sin verlo. Era terrible fingiendo, aunque había algo de sinceridad en el gesto a pesar de haberlo escondido, dedicado a las flores. De todas formas, sabía que el hombre le había visto.

Prosiguió con lo suyo: moviéndose para tomar el ramo armado un poco más temprano, volviéndose a su lugar detrás del mostrador, luego estirando el ramo hacia el hombre, cobrando y agradeciendo por la compra.   
El alivio en la punta de sus dedos. Asimismo, rogaba que por algunas horas nadie tuviera que comprar flores, aunque sonaba imposible en una zona tan transcurrida (¡y recién había abierto la florería!)

Había sido tan revoltosa la experiencia que deseaba volver a empezar, o volver a nacer (exagerado).

— Ojalá a tu novia le gusten. O tu mamá, o a quién sea que le lleves. Ten buen día — deseó con sinceridad, despidiéndose. El fantasma de una sonrisa llegó tan pronto como se fue.

El hombre volvió sobre sus pasos. Sehun volvió a esperar. Se preguntó si le había dado mal el cambio. Ahora hasta dudaba si las flores eran las correctas.

— ¿No podría simplemente comprar flores para mí? — fue la pregunta del hombre. Sonaba divertido y alzaba las cejas.

Sehun inhaló, algo confundido. Tragó palabras efímeras.

¿Acaso este hombre vivía a la defensiva? Igualmente, no lo parecía, la tonta sonrisa gigante ahora brillaba de incredulidad. Como si Sehun lo hubo atacado, pero ¿con qué?

Sehun suspiró.

Por favor, pensó, basta de charla. Curioso era que apenas era su primer cliente de modo que Sehun ya estaba imaginándose decenas de conversaciones similares, una tras otra, risas y miradas incrédulas, preguntas todas e incriminaciones aún peores.   
El poder de la mala experiencia.

— Supongo, si eres esa clase de hombre — dijo, restando tanta importancia que el hombre debía notar que lo quería fuera.

Nada acertado.

El cliente caminó más cerca. Sehun no se movió.

— ¿Tienes algún prejuicio — el hombre miró su azulado delantal —, Sehun? — y llamó. Mala idea tener su nombre perfectamente cosido a la altura del corazón. Sehun hizo una mueca de labios pensando en que preferiría ser llamado señor antes de oír su nombre en boca de desconocidos. Pero debía acostumbrarse, tenía que.

De cualquier forma, regresando, considerando, ¿cómo un hombre que vende flores podría tener algo en contra de otro que las compra? Tonterías. Sin embargo, Sehun no pensó una elaborada respuesta. Si había algún inconveniente, en definitiva, no era suyo y él mucho menos lo había buscado.

— No me refería a lo que sea que hayas pensado. — Sehun tomó de vuelta el libro de las flores y lo hojeó fingiendo un gran interés. Pero, por supuesto, el hombre no quiso tomar la indirecta. Sino que presionó:

— ¿A qué te referías?

Por el amor de Dios. ¿Quién era este tonto que le hablaba como si Sehun fuese su hermano pequeño? Sehun contuvo lo que sea que estuviese pasando con su cuerpo, suspirar, blanquear la mirada, etcétera y volvió por el lado blando.

— No lo sé, fue un comentario suelto, sin pensar, sin intención de algo. No me preste atención y disfrute sus claveles. Además, sería sencillamente esa clase de hombre que le gusta las flores y ya. Si tienes algún inconveniente eso ya es problema tuyo — manifestó Sehun, pero ¿qué era esa mezcla de formalidad e informalidad en el mismo discurso? Era indiscutible, hoy estaba fuera de sintonía. Pie izquierdo en todo su esplendor.

El hombre sonrió y miró el suelo. Parecía de pronto avergonzado.

— Son para un chico — dijo.

 _Oh_. Realmente se sorprendió. Sehun también bajó la mirada, pero al instante recompuso y allí estaba también, de repente, el aspecto de un hombre serio; como si estuviese a punto de comerse el mundo. ¿Sería esa la expresión? Quiso retroceder, el cambio era abrupto. Se quedó estático.

Sólo sus ojos se movieron alrededor: blancas, brillantes e impecables las paredes. Percibió la mueca de una sonrisa.

— Suerte entonces — respondió, la mueca aún descolorida, no obstante, era sincera.

Se sentía tan tonto sin saber por qué.

El sonido de los pasos desapareció lentamente.

A través de las grandes ventanas podía ver las siluetas de las personas, pasando y pasando.

Sehun sintió la oleada de palabras que había tragado revolotearse en su boca.   
Quiso decir algo, pero pronto era silencio.

~

Deslizaron días de acuarela, leve lluvia cubría la ciudad. La primavera siempre era una mezcla de emociones indecisas.

— Te pedí rosas rojas — aclaró la mujer mientras rechazaba el ramo de rosas blancas que Sehun se había encargado de buscar, ahora en el aire esperando por manos invisibles, manos que fueron sombra de espuma.

Rodaron dos risas incómodas.

Tonto, tonto. Sí, tal vez Sehun estaba algo perdido. Mas no había razón específica, sencillamente despertó como si en vez de dormir ocho horas sucedieron tres. Estaba, por lo tanto, en otro mundo, otro cuerpo. Incluso al cuerpo lo sentía frágil, grandes eran las ganas de subir a la habitación para echarse a dormir hasta que abril acabase. La sensación húmeda del tiempo naufragaba en él, constante, volviendo su cuerpo pesado e incómodo de sí mismo.  
La cacofonía de la lluvia era un natural somnífero musical y la sensación fría aceleraba esa pesadumbre en el cuerpo. Hoy era un intermedio; la lluvia paraba de pronto, reinaba un descanso y de nuevo la lluvia arrancaba un rato. A cada rato sensaciones contrariadas.

— _Ah_. Lo siento, olvidé esa parte. — Sehun emitió una pequeña sonrisa, rascó su nuca y fue en busca del que sí era el pedido.

La mujer rió esta vez con algo que sonó a ternura (si Sehun no se equivocaba) pues sonaba exactamente a las tantas otras mujeres mayores que también sufrieron pequeños inconvenientes conforme a él. E iguales a su mamá. Emociones familiares, amistosas.

De todas formas, aún consideraba horrible estar aquí, eso continuaba latiente y se lo seguía repitiendo cual niño que ha aprendido a contar entonces dos más dos son cuatro, una y otra vez.   
La parte buena del trabajo continuaba con las señoras y señores mayores que buscaban una amena conversación mientras él se pinchaba los dedos enrollando rosas o le sobrevenía una alergia repentina a la mezcla su primavera entre cuatro paredes.   
La palabrería siempre era abundante. Que qué tal el día, hace un poco de frío, procura comer bien, son para mi hija, son para mi padre, son para... un chico.

Sehun reaccionó al pinchazo en la yema del dedo. Parpadeo varias veces mientras se formaba la realidad frente a él: al alzar la mirada había una cara curiosa y preocupada. El bisbiseo del volumen bajo de la televisión llegaba lentamente, y en el gran ventanal detrás de la cliente podía ver la gente ir y venir por la vereda junto al choque de colores de los paraguas. En la calle los autos, los autobuses y valientes ciclistas.

Sehun era tan tonto. Debía haberse ido hace rato ese hombre y su tan desinteresado ser al señalarse interesado hacia los hombres. _Uh_ , jugó con su cabeza. Decir lo que dijo, tan abiertamente. Aquí. Con una especie de orgullo y seriedad. Era increíble, pero valiente. Valiente, y Sehun envidiaba aquello.

Ofreció una sonrisa despreocupada hacia la mujer que seguía a la espera. Él prosiguió con lo suyo: cobró las flores, repitió la disculpa y rogó no volver a equivocarse durante lo poco que quedaba de la tarde. Pues cuando apenas empezaba a asomarse la noche Sehun cerraba la florería, permitiéndose arrastrarse a una cena caliente que ya estaría preparada a pesar de insistir a mamá que no se esforzara de más, que él podía ocuparse. Además, cada tanto subía a buscar algún refresco y algo para masticar ya sean frutas, galletas o sopa envasada que con un poco de agua caliente se convertía en el paraíso. Por lo tanto, no tenía apuro alguno cada vez que caía la cortina de metal. Y aun así ella procuraba tener comida ni bien terminaba de trabajar.

— Gracias por la compra — alcanzó a decir. La mujer asintió girando el rostro hacia él, su mirada amable antes de dejar por completo el lugar.

Sehun suspiró. Ahí iba otro cliente. Era extraño acostumbrarse a hablar con tantas personas, aunque fuese sólo con una intensión profesional, esa relación cliente empleado un tanto extraña viniendo de un florista, una florería.

Él tenía que sonreír, asentir y buscar, sonreír, asentir, estornudar, pincharse, rebuscar, sonreír...

Una persona ingresó mientras Sehun estudiaba -más bien pasaba las hojas mitad perezoso mitad interesado- el libro de las flores, colores y colores inundando sus pupilas. De a poco iba aprendiendo más y más. Aún no se sumergía completamente, pero lo intentaba. No quería más las malas experiencias porque le hacían morir de vergüenza, de esa nada bonita que hace picar las orejas y uno es regañado por sí mismo al exponerse a tal punto de volverse rojo, tan rojo y por favor no me vean.   
Sehun oyó los pasos: al igual que siempre esperó a que se acercaran para enseñar la sonrisa.

Pero cuando los pasos detuvieron y se recompuso no hubo rastro de aquel gesto simpático. Sino la incredulidad, la sorpresa, porque el hombre de días atrás estaba de regreso. Ese que de alguna manera cavó fondo en él y Sehun tal vez admiró unos instantes. No pudo disimular la incredulidad por simplemente reconocer un desconocido.   
Jamás pensó que lo volvería a ver, pues por lo general -según comentó su mamá y más o menos por su pequeña rutina podía decir que era cierto- la gente compraba flores para una ocasión especial y eso era todo (con vagas excepciones) por lo que ya había mentalizado que avivar el fuego de algo tan pasajero como ese momento era una tontería. Y aquí estaba. Sehun tenía tanto por preguntar.

Aún no echaba su habitual saludo, tampoco fue necesario.

— No le gustaron las flores — dijo el hombre, su sonrisa era avergonzada con rastros de tristeza (si acaso veía bien). Sehun entendió que se refería a las flores para... el chico _. Uhm_. Entonces se encontró en un limbo, en la nada. No quería poner un rostro de pena, de lástima, pero era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin saber qué decir, se acomodó para aflojar las ideas de modo que tenía los codos apoyados encima del mostrador y el mentón entre las manos.  
Pestañeó. Cambió todo su ser. Y pasando por alto que quizás su voz iba a temblar, abrió la boca:

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? — preguntó, su voz sonando a sonrisa, alejando la conversación del posible charco. No quería dolor aquí. O tal vez, inconscientemente, sólo intentaba ser amable. Su boca sabía tan desafiante, sin embargo.

— Tengo tiempo. — El hombre se cruzó de brazos y ahora se escuchó como si derritiera glaciares con su confiado hálito, como si las sencillas palabras fuesen de fuego brillante. Por último, su abierta sonrisa lo licuó entero. Ahí estaba de vuelta, divertido a raíz de Sehun, similar a la primera vez.

— Viene a burlarse de un pobre chico. — Sehun dejó caer el rostro a un lado; una sonrisa perezosa de escolta, de escudo. Mas no estaba a la defensiva. Se sentía ávido. Juraría que estaba jugando, pero no era su intención. Insistía en las sensaciones encontradas, opuestas, desconocidas, enfrentadas. No quería, pero quería.

— Puedo notar que cuando te conviene ser un chico lo eres — el hombre declaró.

Eso... lo desconcertó un poco. Sehun abandonó la actuación, se enderezó y lo miró bien de frente. Aunque todavía había un mostrador entre ellos.

— ¿Cómo se supone que haces eso si apenas hemos hablado? — inquirió. No le encontraba el sentido.

— Por eso mismo — el hombre hizo un ademán moviendo una mano al aire debajo de su boca —, ¿te has oído hablar? Eres formal en un segundo e informal al otro. Un adulto — el hombre cerró la mano —, luego un niño — el hombre abrió la mano.

Sehun lo pensó un momento. El ambiente cambiaba y cambiaba. Conversar con este hombre se sentía como correr río abajo; simplemente fluían las palabras. Él no tenía de qué agarrarse. Sehun iba en caída y que pasase lo que tenga que pasar.

— Es tu culpa — dijo entonces, así como así —. Irritas, pero — Sehun suavizó el tono —, eres agradable.

La atmósfera cayó como si el calor (inexistente) hubo sido de pronto apagado con sólo pulsar un botón o abrir una puerta. Había ahora aire fresco corriendo por sus pulmones. Afuera, no obstante, la tarde seguía lluviosa, baja en temperatura y húmeda como el infierno (otra expresión equivocada).

Una sonrisa enorme y de boca cerrada surcó el rostro del cliente. Sehun bajó la mirada un momento conteniendo la suya, pero finalmente la dejó ser, primer despacio y luego un poco más grande de lo acostumbrado en cuanto a extraños y sonrisas. Se sintió bien, renovado.

— Así que te fue mal — dijo y, _oh no_ , eso solo se escapó de su boca. Sehun apretó los ojos y dominó el impulso de taparse los labios con las manos por tan tontería. Pero contrario a la marea, el hombre rió ligero. Él estaba seguro de tener un rostro atontado.

— Apesto. Creía que a todo el mundo le gustan las flores.

Hubo una risa pequeñita que Sehun acompañó.

— Grave error, subestimar. — Sehun negó con la cabeza.

— Soy Chanyeol.

Eso fue otra sorpresa. El hombre definitivamente se había ganado el título de la persona más impredecible de todas y de hecho estaba otra vez la sensación absorbente; un imán en el estómago de Sehun. No podía seguirle el ritmo.

— Sehun. — Señaló su delantal, por si el hombre, Chanyeol, no lo recordaba. Chanyeol asintió como si lo hiciera, como si no borró de su cabeza su nombre -o bien eso se encontró queriendo creer- porque el hombre no siguió el movimiento, sino que dedicó toda la atención a su rostro mientras sonreía.

— Bien Sehun, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí sin saber ni un poco sobre flores?

Y ahí estaba otra vez, sonaba curioso y Sehun no podía creer que sacara ese tema, cual principal tema a conversar como si lo hubo mantenido inquieto durante la ausencia; preguntándose una y otra vez el porqué, por qué un chico con experiencia en nada por el estilo estaba trabajando en una florería. Era increíble en su sentido más literal. Reprimió la risita.

— Mi madre es la dueña y ya no puede atender, así que aquí estoy — simplificó, en efecto, bastante. De cualquier forma, no había una historia muy larga o interesante y tampoco quería hacerlo, contarla. El hombre era agradable mas no una excepción.

— Sí, ¿pero realmente te gusta? No lucías cómodo la primera vez. Ni ahora.

A Sehun de pronto le agradó el interés que Chanyeol, un poco menos desconocido pero desconocido al fin, expresó en cuanto a su comodidad. Seguramente era más curiosidad para rascar y sin embargo seguía sintiéndose bien. Quizás estaba ganándose un amigo (o un cliente regular). Pues a diferencia de Chanyeol, las charlas con las demás personas cohabitaban en cuanto al día, los precios y las noticias en general que a veces oían mediante la tele ahora casi silenciada. Nunca era él el foco de atención.  
Sehun se movió. Estaba exagerando. La lluvia, la somnolencia estaban afectando su razonamiento.

— Soy el único hijo que vive con ella, al final me quedará todo esto para mí. Es una responsabilidad. No lo odio, además es cuestión de acostumbrarse. Aunque va más allá de eso ya que no tengo otras posibilidades — fue sincero, un rostro imperturbable, pero si era sincero, eso fue más de lo que esperaba contar.

En cuanto a su hermano mayor, él tenía una vida completamente distinta y no cerca de aquí, no lo culpaba ni tenía resentimientos. Era su decisión y su vida, al final.   
Sehun ya se había mentalizado la situación, tenía la clara imagen de sí mismo dentro de varios años. Y estaba bien. Tal vez más adelante podría tener suficiente ganancia para contratar a alguien y tener entonces su tiempo enfocado en asuntos completamente distintos, como bailar o estudiar. Seguía bien. Era un buen plan. Había que esperar un poco más.

— Sí las tienes — apresuró Chanyeol, demasiado optimista.

Surgió una risa vacía. Sehun sintió ternura por la inocencia, o al menos lo que daba a entender el aspecto del hombre. Tenía los hoyuelos remarcados y la sonrisa amable, pero su voz era convincente como pesada. Era esa clase de voz masculina que se admira, o que se quiere dentro de uno, derritiendo o apretando fibras sensibles. Espesa miel o chocolate caliente.

Sehun recompuso, tan avergonzado que tuvo que evitar un poco la mirada.   
— No, nada de eso — restó importancia, nada de dar lástima — ¿Tu a qué te dedicas? — sus ojos regresaron hacia el adulto.

Parecía la cosa más extraña del mundo -contarle su vida a alguien ajeno a ella- pero Sehun pensó que precisamente las relaciones (amistades, lo que sea) con certeza iniciaban así. Era lo obvio y aun así necesitaba convencerse, de que el punto era ese. Si estaban conversando sobre sus vidas, entonces algo de interés había.

De todas formas, el foco se movió hacia Chanyeol y Chanyeol lo tomó gratamente. Apoyando el cuerpo en el mostrador, contestó con frescura:   
— Estudio para ser veterinario. Aún tengo un año — el hombre divagó no obstante optimista —, o dos.

Sehun frunció el ceño, agraciado.  
— ¿Uno o dos? ¿Dónde quedó tu seguridad?

Chanyeol rió ligero. Él sonrió un poco. Se sintió genial.

— Todo depende de cómo marchen las cosas. Prefiero ser positivo pero realista. Mira si te digo que me falta un año y no sucede, ¿qué clase de impresión asombrosa daría para luego desilusionarte?

Sehun sintió un vago tamborileo en el pecho, apenas era la segunda vez que el hombre concurría, pero estaba declarando desde ya (o al menos así lo daba a entender) que en más de un año seguiría por aquí. Fue... bueno. Muy bueno.   
No quería parecer desesperado por anhelar tanto una amistad, pero había cortado todos los lazos cuando terminó el colegio, casi sin querer o sin saberlo. Y ahora, después de lo que parecía ser tanto tiempo, podía reconocer una amistad comenzando a nacer.

Pero Sehun, atropellado en el sentido más simbólico que supo encontrar, dijo:

— Hablas muchísimo.

Y sonaba hasta maravillado como también molesto porque era la primera persona que conocía así, charlatana, inquieta, de manera que no tenía idea qué decir o cómo reaccionar porque se sentía derribado y lleno de atención. Tantas cosas para decir, para contestar.  
Las nuevas personas en su vida siempre fueron completamente distintas a él, a este hombre.

A Chanyeol.

Y debía de tener un rostro estupefacto porque de repente Chanyeol decidió que las palabras de Sehun eran lo más gracioso del mundo por lo que rompió en risas, golpeó un poquito el mostrador y cuando exhaló el aire ya calmo, preguntó con una sonrisa desvergonzada:

— ¿Eso es bueno?

Sehun reprimió hasta la risa nasal. Y asintió. Envió una pequeña sonrisa.

— Eso es bueno.

Atrás, en las ventanas, vio la tarde oscurecerse, pero no tuvo ganas de cerrar temprano.

~

La tercera vez que Sehun vio a Chanyeol ingresar, ya no lo sentía un desconocido.  
La conversación comenzó con naturalidad y acabó mucho más tarde de lo que un cliente banal más ofrecía.

La cuarta, la quinta y la sexta Sehun le comentó sobre muchas flores nuevas, demostrando cuánto había aprendido, casi con un orgullo competitivo.   
Chanyeol se rió y le felicitó cada vez como si fuese el acontecimiento del año. Luego compraba un ramo de flores cualquiera pues a eso se supone que venía.

~

La lluvia se había marchado luego de largos días. Sehun no iba a extrañarla: estropeaba el día y no dejaba ser el florecimiento. Así que cuando el día deslumbró soleado incluso desde muy temprano, Sehun se levantó con ganas de atender a todas las personas con sonrisas auténticas. También creyó querer un poquito la florería porque mientras el día pasaba su estado de ánimo se expandía y expandía, estudiando con ligera seriedad las flores para no atrasarse, leyendo alguna tontería en Internet porque -no iba a mentir- no era un fanático de los libros como uno de sus hobbies, y sintiéndose por primera vez luego de semanas que el trabajo era suyo, que podía sentir su lugar en el.

Era probable que resultara como efecto del clima, si la lluvia lo alentaba a dormir y ser perezoso, el día soleado era lo opuesto: brillante y motivador. Pero Sehun se aferró a la idea optimista de que al día siguiente también persistiría el sentimiento aún si el sol no lucía deslumbrante. Clavó uñas y dientes en ello.

~

En efecto, durante los días que pasaban Sehun comenzó a ser parte de aquello que rechazaba y conllevaba puramente como obligación. Y si bien lo era, tenía ahora la gratificación; cuando un cliente satisfecho marchaba él seguía conteniendo las sonrisas, pero sonreía. Pero sentía.

Era un adulto. Era su responsabilidad. Tal vez iba cayendo poco a poco, sin embargo, la realidad estaba ahí. Y él lo estaba llevando genial. Gradual, despacio, pero genial. Parecía ser que todo el tiempo se había burlado a sí mismo, negándose y odiando cada minuto aquí abajo, y aunque ahora le costaba admitirlo, tenía cierto gusto estar aquí. No lo amaba, pues aún proyectaba muchas otras cosas en su vida y claramente este trabajo estropeaba en cuanto al tiempo. Pero no cargaba resentimientos. Cada cosa a su debido momento.

— ¿Qué tal chocolates? — preguntó una tarde, luego de mucho meditar la tontería.

Chanyeol volvió la cabeza, estaba agachado entre unas macetas; especial atención en las gardenias que Sehun siempre separaba y arreglaba para llevarse arriba cuando terminaba el día.

Sehun no esperó a que Chanyeol declarase confusión, lo tenía escrito en todo el rostro.

— Para conquistar— esa palabra sonaba tan a videojuego — ¿Has intentado con chocolates? Quizás a tu chico le gusten — sugirió, dando vueltas en la silla alta detrás del mostrador. Sehun había visto demasiadas películas, demasiados dramas y en todos ellos por lo general siempre funcionaban en cuanto a enamoramientos y esas cosas; ser amable, regalar comida. Además, era un saber común, regalar dulces a la persona querida. Sehun preferiría que le regalen dinero, pero allá el resto.  
Sin embargo, no sabía si Chanyeol seguía interesado en el chico al que Sehun nada debería importarle, pero de todas formas sintió tanto curiosidad -ya que había surgido en su conversación dos veces-, como deseo de ayudar sin importar el resultado, de saber en qué acabaría. Había pasado ya un tiempo, pero si era sincero aquello había estado estancado en su cabeza desde el día uno, de modo que no era una sorpresa para sí mismo haber hecho la sugerencia, así como así.

Detuvo para mirar a Chanyeol, quien se había ganado el título de cliente corriente. En realidad, era sólo el nombre que Sehun bromeando le bautizó pues Chanyeol había dejado de comprar (con regularidad) cuando Sehun le dijo que ya no quería que lo hiciera por simple obligación. Y desde entonces Chanyeol venía, amistoso, a molestarlo, a acompañarlo.

— Quizás — respondió Chanyeol, acercándose con una expresión tan ida como pensante. — Y no le digas _mi_ chico.

A veces Chanyeol se acordaba de llevarse rosas o claveles y Sehun lo notaba tan auténtico que le concedía la compra. Por lo general sucedía cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, así que no se resistía mucho.  
Chanyeol también confesó (tiempo después) que su conocimiento sobre las flores sólo llegaba hasta ahí (por eso al principio solía tomar cualquier par de flores que le parecía bonitas o llamaban su atención).   
Sehun se vio a si mismo reflejado en él, de modo que estuvo unos buenos minutos riéndose y echando en cara a Chanyeol que había tenido el descaro de cuestionarle el trabajo cuando él tampoco sabía nada. Pero su respuesta sí era acertada; que Sehun era el de la florería y no él, pero poco importó durante lo que le duró la risa floja y los ojos empequeñecidos.

Sehun vio ingresar un nuevo cliente. Dejó de dar vueltas y esperó a que se acercara para sonreír.

Chanyeol se hizo a un lado cuando notó que la sonrisa iba dirigida para atrás suyo.

Sehun se burló más tarde.

~

El día era claro y hermoso: suave, brillante luz y fresco viento. Subir la cortina de metal jamás se sintió tan ligero.   
Luego Sehun preparó un par de ramos, acomodó macetas, regó otras, abrió un ventanal y esperó al primer cliente –quien quiera que sea- con una sonrisa anticipada desde su lugar en el mostrador.

Por la tarde Chanyeol estaba de regreso y en sus manos había una caja que claramente tenía imágenes de chocolates.  
Sehun mentiría si dijese que su corazón no se aceleró, pero lo hizo horriblemente. No tuvo un pensamiento nítido en ese momento, sino la efímera sensación de que se alteró todo dentro de él, ya sea el corazón, los pensamientos como la respiración. Fue un segundo de desastre.

Pero cambió enseguida cuando Chanyeol se acercó hasta él, dejó la caja en el mostrador e hizo lo mismo con su cabeza. Sehun lo oyó suspirar largamente.   
Sehun se calmó antes de abrir la boca, antes de soltar alguna tontería. Recuperó la noción.   
Poco a poco, escampó.

— Tampoco le gustaron — dijo Chanyeol, sin embargo. Él alcanzó a sonreír un poquito, forzado, por pura compasión, aunque no estaba siendo visto.

Lo sacudió una mezcla de alegría y decepción que no entendió ni tampoco quiso hacerlo (un vago gozo abrumado sería una mejor descripción). Pero también odiaba esa sensación. Cuando era así, quería fruncir el ceño, encerrarse en su habitación y poner música para evitar pensar tonterías.

Aquí, en cambio, pensó con cuidado sus palabras.

Nada. No tenía nada.

— ¿A qué clase de persona no le gusta el chocolate? — continuó Chanyeol y él se alivió de no tener que disculparse por algo que no había hecho. Tuvo el osado instinto de acompañar una mano a los cabellos de Chanyeol, de consolar con tacto. Picaba en las puntas de los dedos. Se contuvo.

— Hay personas que no le gustan y ya — contestó, echándose un poco para atrás, aunque su respuesta nunca antes la había siquiera considerado: de esas ideas que son tan obvias que uno no necesita recalcarlas. Al igual que con las flores. Más o menos. A la gente no le gusta y ya. No había gran cosa en ello.

— ¿A ti te gustan?

— Sí.

Así que Chanyeol sencillamente arrastró la mano, tanteó hasta encontrar su objetivo (pues aún estaba echado sobre el mostrador) y al tocarlo lo deslizó hacia Sehun. Después alzó el rostro.

— Todos tuyos — declaró.  
Sehun los tomó en silencio, destapó y observó las pequeñas porciones mientras fruncía alguna parte de su rostro.

— No quiero tus restos — asimismo llevó uno a su boca. Tan niño.

Chanyeol largó una risa divertida, apoyó un brazo sobre el mostrador de modo que tenía el mentón en una mano: su sonrisa era grande y toda para Sehun. Sehun siguió masticando, simulándose serio, como si no acababa de hacer lo que exactamente hacía.

— Eres increíble — dijo Chanyeol entre risas más suaves. La mirada directa que también le dedicaba hizo que su cara se calentara. Sehun sentía ese tipo de atención demasiado vergonzosa, por lo que tomó otro chocolate y lo empujó en la boca de Chanyeol, de improvisto y apurado. Lo que provocó un Chanyeol tomado por sorpresa y en efecto toda esa fachada de gran chico cayó. Chocolate embarrado en el labio inferior y barbilla.

Él murió un poco de risa, los ojos empequeñecidos y la cosquilla creciente. Chanyeol no pudo sostenerse mucho tiempo y al final se unió, sonrisa grande y bonita.

— También eres tan malo — le dijo luego de recuperarse mientras lamía sus labios para desaparecer lo dulzón.

— No lo soy — negó automático, bordeando la defensiva. Apretó los labios reprendiéndose. A veces iba muy por la contra. Lo adjudicaba a su hermano y todas las peleas infantiles que vivieron desde niños hasta muy entrada la adolescencia.

— Lo eres, pero me gusta. Nunca conocí a alguien tan como tú, tu personalidad quiero decir.

— Claro, y ahora me dices que soy único. — Sehun sonreía mientras se llevaba otro pequeño chocolate a la boca. Volvía el buen humor. Argumentar con Chanyeol era ahora cosa de todos los días, innumerables sinsentidos, pero tan cómodos que nunca dejaban de ser divertidos.

— Bueno, en cierta forma todos lo somos — Chanyeol sonó casi melancólico.

Sehun le dedicó una fingida mirada de cansancio y aburrimiento. Chanyeol se llevó una mano al corazón y fingió dolor allí. Estaban... jugando. Jugando estaban.

— _Ahh_ , tan malo.

Y como un burbujeo, subiendo, subiendo a punto de rebalsar, estallaron las risas tontas. Sehun no pudo continuar por tener la boca llena de chocolate de modo tropezando con la gracia lo escupió sin querer y las risas, primero quietas, incrédulas, subieron un triple. Era asqueroso. Pero le dolía tanto el estómago. Era divertido. Incontrolable. Agradable.

El alivio de la tormenta de sensaciones llegó con un cliente, un hombre mayor que parecía más curioso que decidido como si nunca antes hubo comprado flores, mirando hacia todos lados, perdido en el campo de batalla.   
Sehun inhaló y exhaló apresurando la calma, limpiando cualquier indicio de desastre en él.   
Chanyeol se hizo a un lado todavía emitiendo hipidos de risita tonta.

Él esperó a que el cliente se acercara para volver al personaje serio. Excepto que cuando estuvo delante suyo sonrió y preguntó amablemente qué buscaba.

— Busco... — el hombre se detuvo a pensar, intentando recordar hasta con ojos entrecerrados. Se volvió con una expresión alegre —: ¡tulipanes!

— ¿Un color específico?

El brillo de los ojos se derramó de repente.

— Oh, no lo sé, sólo me pidieron tulipanes. Rojos estarán bien, supongo.

— Enseguida — respondió enviando un gesto suave mientras asentía. Luego frunció el ceño a su compañero que ya lo miraba, atento mientras masticaba chocolate —. Chanyeol — llamó con un tono autoritario —, ocúpate que para eso te pago.   
En efecto Chanyeol tardó en reaccionar, señalándose un momento y luego soltando una risa incrédula pero divertida, captando su papel rápidamente. Dio un salto, manos a la obra. A Sehun le gustó que le siguiera el tonto juego.

— Sí señor — sonaba como un soldado obediente. Chanyeol guió al hombre, buscando las flores durante un minuto. La canción que tarareaba se apagó de pronto.

— Sehun — llamó desde la distancia, quieto delante de los ramos. De a poco su ceño caía, asustado.

— Dime.

— ¿Cuáles son los tulipanes?

Él casi se ahogó con su risa atropellada. Por supuesto, sólo rosas y gardenias, repitió su cabeza.

Sehun se movió saliendo de atrás del mostrador y llegando hacia ellos.   
— Debería despedirlo — le dijo al cliente como si fuera su confidente mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca en gesto universal de secreto. El señor frunció el ceño en compasión y negó riéndose.  
Sehun se hizo cargo a partir de allí. Le gustó atender y sus manos casi se movían por cuenta propia al hacer el ramo. Fue agradable.

Cuando el hombre se marchó con las flores correspondientes Chanyeol se acercó y golpeó su hombro.

— ¡Quedé como pésimo empleado!

Él se rió y casi que le devolvió el golpe. En vez de eso se quedó como bobo moviéndose lento de un lado a otro.   
Por alguna razón, hoy se sentía liviano, sin escudo. Sólo su cuerpo, las manos y las flores. Y Chanyeol.

— Hipotético pésimo empleado — corrigió —. Y definitivamente estás despedido — coincidió bromeando.

— Tú definitivamente tienes que aprender a comer.

A Sehun se le enrojecieron las orejas del bochorno. Esperaba no haber tenido ni un rastro de chocolate en la cara cuando atendió al señor (¡ni en los dientes!) y esperaba tampoco tenerlo ahora.   
— Si no te hubieran rechazado el chocolate no habrías visto eso — poco más y sacaba la lengua, peleador. Luego notó que no midió sus palabras y quizás... escuchó a Chanyeol soltar risitas.   
Sehun alzó los ojos, aliviado. El corazón le había dado un salto y de pronto se había calmado. Menos mal.

— Niño cruel — Chanyeol respondió, como si el drama del principio jamás hubo pasado. Sehun tuvo ganas de abrazarle, porque sí.

— Por cierto — Sehun volvió, aprovechando la conversación y la determinación del buen día —, ya no puedo ayudarte. — No quiso sonar tan directo y a su vez sí lo hacía. Pues, de alguna forma, tampoco quería saber mucho al respecto. Ya no. No después de lo que sintió hace un rato cuando lo vio llegar, que encima apenas podía ponerle nombre porque tampoco se entendía. El cuerpo enviaba señales, pero su cabeza no las atrapaba o bien no quería hacerlo.  
Además, había empezado a sacar conclusiones posibles, había imaginado a algún chico, a ese supuesto chico con Chanyeol tratando de conquistarlo, a Chanyeol siendo amable, siendo torpe e inocente, siendo suave y serio, Chanyeol riéndose, Chanyeol queriendo bajar la mirada, tomar su mentón... besarle.   
La sola idea de alguien más, Sehun no podía ni imaginarlo, abrazado a la negación o ignorancia.   
— Ya no sé cómo —intentó mejorar porque así sin más quedaba como si no se le antojase, cuando en realidad le incomodaba. Pero Chanyeol no tenía que saber eso último.  
Así que prefería no saber más al respecto, cómo le irá a Chanyeol a partir de ahora es algo que si tendrá que surgir como conversación será sólo por boca de Chanyeol y él no se entrometería más. Tampoco es como si se hubiera entrometido, no obstante, algo había intentado con la sugerencia de comida y todo eso.  
Pero muy pronto, con todo ello había surgido una especie de tristeza que Sehun comenzó a notar. Es decir, Chanyeol ahora estaba soltero y en el tiempo libre venía con Sehun y su amistad crecía con los días, las horas. Entonces, ¿Y si le iba bien y se olvidaba de Sehun? A él le gustaban mucho las visitas constantes de Chanyeol, ya estaba acostumbrado, su amistad se hacía cada vez más importante. De modo que perder todo de repente... Sehun vaciló, cual golpe de realidad. Estaba pensando sólo en él. Diablos. Era un cobarde. Quería sólo su comodidad. Y si Chanyeol era feliz o iba a serlo según qué haría con su vida amorosa, Sehun no tenía por qué ser egoísta.   
No le incumbía entrometerse y ya. Después, que pasase lo que tenga que pasar. Si por el contrario Chanyeol le pedía ayuda, ahí no vacilaría.

— No te preocupes por eso. Yo me arreglaré — respondió sin pena Chanyeol.

Sehun correspondió con sonrisa de boca cerrada. Estaban bien ahora, eso era todo lo que le importaba.  
Hasta que Chanyeol dio un pequeño paso, confidente. El aire pareció concentrarse. Y Sehun se quedó quieto, olvidándose que estaban en el centro de la florería, esperando las palabras que vendrían. Le conocía, había también algo significativo en la manera en que el espacio personal era solo uno.

— ¿Y tú, Sehun- _ah_ — dijo Chanyeol —, no estás interesado en ningún chico?

Por un momento, por un fragmento de tiempo, sintió el corazón escalar a la garganta. Le tomó un par de pestañeos silenciosos aclararse.   
Miró a Chanyeol directo a los ojos y éstos estaban tan atentos en él, curiosos, con compasión. Chanyeol sabía. Sehun contuvo bajar la mirada.

— ¿Cómo...? — Sehun vaciló y frunció el ceño, pero, pero era Chanyeol. Sehun confiaba en él. Además, Chanyeol estaba tan cerca, observándole y observándole, que Sehun no podía mentirle — ¿Cómo sabes que me interesan? — dijo al fin, sintiéndose cual escalar una montaña, pero disimuló tanto como pudo. La respiración pesaba, increíblemente asustado de ser descubierto incluso cuando Chanyeol no iba a juzgarle. En cambio, quiso permanecer serio. Debía estar fallando porque le temblaban las manos.

Sin embargo, de pronto, como un mimo, sintiendo que cualquier aflicción era simplemente el peso de una pluma, Chanyeol sonrió con ternura. Y Sehun se encandiló.   
Su corazón, no obstante, no quería calmarse a pesar de la tranquilidad y eso le mataba aún más.   
Sehun quería alzar las manos, tocarle el mentón, decirle gracias una y mil veces por estar, por tratarle tan bien, por confiarle con un gesto lo bonito que puede ser simplemente levantarse temprano, y ser uno mismo.

Antes de que Sehun cometiera un acto de locura, Chanyeol respondió:  
— Cuando te conté que las flores eran para un chico, tenías esa clase de sonrisa — hubo una pequeña pausa, Chanyeol se acercó más, Sehun sintió un anhelo por oír más del secreto compartido. De la voz fuerte y dulce. Ladeó un poquito la cabeza. Aspiró el dulce aroma mientras calidez serpenteó dentro de sus oídos.   
— Esa sonrisa de que un día tú podrías decirlo así, libremente. No sé si eras consciente, pero sonreías. O al menos yo llegué a ver una y era esa, era bonita... aunque me miraste feo al principio — Sehun quiso reír de regaño a lo último, pero lo dejó pasar porque Chanyeol continuó y él se encontró demasiado embobado para siquiera acordarse de cómo respirar —: Lo que quiero decir es que creo que es tiempo que lo hagas, que no te escondas así como lo haces. No estoy diciéndote que lo grites a los cuatro vientos ni que se lo cuentes a todo el mundo porque la intención es naturalizarlo, sino que salgas de esa armadura de niño que aún tienes medio pegada. Ya es hora de que lo empieces a enfrentar. A esto y a todo lo demás.   
Toma tus propias decisiones, Sehun-ah.

Sehun, sorprendentemente, no negó cosa alguna.

— ¿Qué se siente? — Fue directo al punto central, esencial.

— Completamente libre. A pesar de todo, el amor es amor.

— Sí, sí — dijo al aire, quizá ido. Después, buscó los ojos de Chanyeol.  
— Me dijiste niño — reprochó, quitando seriedad a pesar de que el discurso no se iría de su cabeza y estaría latente como consejo, como apoyo del cual aferrarse cuando enfrentase a futuro.

Chanyeol había alzado las cejas. Puso una mano caliente en su nuca. Le habló frente a frente:   
— Eres un hombre. Pero a veces eres un niño.

— ¡Apenas eres más grande que yo! — el incrédulo.

Chanyeol se murió de la risa, fresquito, llevándose el contacto. Pero al instante de recuperación volvió a la seriedad.

— Ahora dime, ¿le has dicho a tu madre?

Sehun emitió por fin la cara de regaño. Apretó los labios mientras negaba.

— Tienes que hacerlo — acompañó Chanyeol. Sehun lo oyó fuerte. En efecto, Sehun tuvo noción de cuán cerca Chanyeol estaba. De manera que Sehun, naturalmente, como si lo necesitara más que nunca, se inclinó un poquito. Y luego otro poquito, y entonces Chanyeol le pasó una mano por la cintura encaminando hasta la espalda baja, consolando, apoyándolo con palabras silenciosas y calidez corporal. Sehun se dejó hacer.

— ¿Puedes acompañarme? Jamás podré sólo. Siento que lo voy a embarrar más y más. O que no tendré las palabras. Es mi mamá, ¿por qué aun así es tan difícil? — Era una pregunta retórica. Chanyeol igual contestó.

— Supongo que las madres suelen querer nietos y todo eso, no lo sé con certeza, sólo estoy diciendo tonterías que se me vienen a la cabeza. Pero es algo íntimo. ¿Está bien para ti que yo esté?

— Realmente quiero que estés, Chanyeol- _hyung_ — dijo Sehun mirando el suelo.

Chanyeol pareció retener el aliento un momento, Sehun lo sintió contra su pecho. Silencio. Sehun era un tramposo. Sehun lo sabía. Mas también era sincero y suave, sintiéndose tibio a la cercanía del cuerpo más grande.

El abdomen de Chanyeol por fin exhaló.   
— Me estás usando como colchón de soporte — acusó bromeando, la voz cada vez más baja, más íntima, más sobre su cuello y oreja.

Sehun se quiso hacer pequeñito incluso cuando soltaba una risita tonta de respuesta, de modo que se escondió en el hombro de Chanyeol, sus pechos más juntos y apegados.

Chanyeol entendió que debía abrazarlo. Sehun agradeció el apretujón de varios minutos.

~

Cuando Sehun finalmente fijó la fecha para dar el pequeño salto, desde mucho antes de entrar la noche sentía los nervios a flor de piel.   
Habían pasado algunos días desde la decisión definitiva, sin embargo, se había estado consumiendo a sí mismo, una y otra vez, planteándose y replanteándose cientos de situaciones ya sea con buenos o malos desenlaces respecto a la reacción de su madre. Si bien en este momento ella sólo lo tenía a él, eso no quería decir que aceptara con tal facilidad su intento de confesión, o que lo dejase pasar como un acontecimiento banal más y sin reproche como si Sehun no estuvo ocultando sus escasas relaciones de adolescente camufladas en amigos de visita (aunque ella no sabía ni sabría aquello).   
Pero si se detenía a pensar, decirlo ahora también podría ser beneficioso. Pues, del mismo modo, Sehun era el único viviendo aquí y el único a cargo de la florería de manera que, si su madre se enojaba, en realidad no podía hacerlo (eso quizás le hizo sentir como una mierda). Pero de nuevo: alguien debía asumir las responsabilidades, Sehun se alentó. Quizás el hecho de sentir atracción hacia los hombres no era un problema, quizás Sehun no debería...

— Estás por explotar.

Sehun se sobresaltó y giró hacia Chanyeol, quien aparentemente no estaba disfrutando verlo preocuparse, y a pesar de ello sonreía. Era burlón y dulce, lo destilaba hasta en los brillantes grandes ojos. Sehun le devolvió el gesto mediante una inconclusa sonrisa contrariada.

— Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer — dijo y suspiró en silencio.

— No te atrevas — contestó Chanyeol con un gracioso tono de advertencia.

Sehun lo miró, y luego se tomó un momento para realmente mirar a Chanyeol: estaba sencillo, camisa púrpura oscuro y jeans, pero en verdad se veía beneficiado pues -aunque lucía desarreglado a propósito, para quitarle peso al momento había dicho-, el aspecto que dejaba era increíble. Su cabello marrón ligeramente ondulado y el hoyuelo en la mejilla que profundizaba cuando sonreía, justo como ahora... Sehun se descubrió mirando la sonrisa por más del segundo necesario. Descendió de la nube y recompuso, se llevó una mano a la nuca y apretó.

— Es hora de cerrar — anunció mientras se volvía hacia el cristal y miraba a través. Los ventanales dejaban ver el mundo allá afuera, tan vivo, urbano, tan estallado de luces a pesar de la creciente oscuridad natural, de modo que Sehun, porque sí, se arrepintió un poquito de llevar a cabo la cena aquí arriba en casa. Podría haber llevado a mamá a comer afuera, él podría haber pagado un taxi por ella tanto ida y venida (después de todo sería solo por hoy), disfrutar un agradable momento juntos, reír un rato olvidándose de cada problema existente; la condición de ella, la condición de Sehun a costa del progresivo avance de lo que sería cuando se quedara solo, sintiéndose agobiante cual habitación que se hace más y más pequeña estando uno dentro, más diminuto, más sofocante.   
Olvidarían todo por un momento, pretendiendo que no hay una enfermedad inestable en el medio, rodeados de una felicidad genuina. Luego regresarían, Sehun sería franco de manera que sin importar qué ocurriese en respuesta, él estaría bien porque ella habría disfrutado del mundo una vez más. Sehun estaría bien. Sinceramente bien.

Y después estaba Chanyeol. Sehun pensó que a él también podría pagarle una cena, un almuerzo, lo que sea pues Chanyeol ayudaba tanto simplemente estando, viniendo día tras día, existiendo en un sitio tan simple, pequeño y.... agradable.   
Pero Sehun descubrió que también quería verlo bajo el sol del mediodía, de la tarde y bajo la luna de la noche, más allá de estas cuatro paredes, más allá de la naturaleza confinada, de las risas, del murmullo de la televisión o de las ruedas de los automóviles al pasar. Más allá de todo. Quería su compañía y acompañarlo por la ciudad, entre edificios, tiendas y departamentos. Su amistad se había vuelto tan importante, había crecido tan rápido a pesar de haber empezado con el pie equivocado.   
Quería que caminaran sobre el duro asfalto como en el verde pasto. O ir a mirar una película, salir a tomar algo caliente o frío, salir a correr, andar y charlar, charlar tanto, planear nuevas salidas, contarse secretos, rememorar la infancia y compararlas, comparar puntos en común, gustos y opiniones. Hablar de música, de artistas favoritos, de conciertos, de museos de historia, de arte, de lo que sea. Más o menos todas las conversaciones que han tenido concentradas aquí, expandidas en cientos de lugares, como si cada esquina guardase una palabra, el aire fresco arrebatase oraciones y a veces las letras escondidas conviviesen entre nubes y brisas. Entonces podrían pasar de regreso por un lugar y sentir la calidez de un recuerdo. El vaho refrescante de recuperar la memoria, como erizada la piel en un abrupto despertar luego de permanecer sumido en pensamientos.   
O podrían salir a pasear muy temprano, ir a todos los museos, tomar el tren, mirar por la ventana, mirarse, sonreírse y esconderse de esa vergüenza linda mientras abunda un cosquilleo en las orejas, hablar y pasear mucho más, abrazarse, tomar el tren de regreso, ya muy tarde, muy oscura su parte del mundo mientras las farolas encendidas permiten despertar la vida nocturna. Y por fin, cansados, pero a gusto, llegar a casa. Volver al hogar después de haber sentido mil esencias en las puntas de los dedos.   
Abrir los ojos después de un beso.

El borrón frente a él se difuminó, la realidad se dibujó. Sehun volvió a ver la calle y la gente pasando.

— ¿Me dices qué hacer? — dijo la voz de Chanyeol, ahora a su lado. Sonaba tranquilo e ignoró amablemente el hecho de que Sehun se pasmó un minuto o dos en la nada, en la ventana, en su propia cabeza.

Sehun apartó la vista del exterior.   
Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Incluso allí los dedos se movían, nervioso, cohibido y culpable por el trayecto de sus pensamientos.   
— Chanyeol — llamó, pero él ya le correspondía la mirada. Sehun continuó —: Gracias por venir.

Chanyeol contestó enseguida, ánimo en todo su esplendor:  
— No podía negarme, estabas por llorar como niño.

Su pecho dio un salto, ofendido, agraciado y dulce.  
— ¡No lloro como niño!

Hubo una risa o dos. Suavidad en la garganta.

— No lo sabes, tú no te puedes ver.  
Sehun se tuvo que morder el labio para no seguir riéndose, ¡Chanyeol estaba molestándolo, él no debería sentirse tan feliz! Encima Chanyeol sonaba como si quisiera consentirlo, y Sehun no podía con tanto afecto. Sin embargo, la oleada espesa y dulce ya estaba inevitable bajo su piel.

— Mentiroso — dijo conteniendo el apartar la mirada pues había calor subiendo por su cuello.

— ¡Soy serio! — increíblemente, Chanyeol parecía serlo. Aun así estaba bromeando.  
Sehun negó con la cabeza y caminó (escapó) hacia la puerta de adelante, por donde ingresaban diariamente los clientes y Chanyeol. Se detuvo antes de salir, mirando ligeramente hacia atrás.

— ¿Vienes a ayudarme o no?

La noche estaba próxima. Sehun calculaba al menos media hora al para la oscuridad definitiva, pero había tanto que hacer; cerrar más allá de girar un cartel, sino ordenar y limpiar adentro, guardar las macetas de aquí afuera rodeando la entrada, bajar la cortina de metal, subir a casa, cocinar, repetir el discurso en su cabeza, comer, repetir el discurso, juntar la mesa, buscar a Chanyeol con los ojos cada vez que dudara, repetir...

— Sí, sí.

Chanyeol puso manos a la obra.   
Sehun lo siguió, decidiendo hacer las cosas en vez de pensarlas.

~

Iba a ser directo. Tal vez estaría con los nervios rasguñando su garganta, pero iba a ser centrado, sincero y directo.

Desde el principio fue determinante, aclarándole a mamá que él se ocuparía de la cena esta noche, que él se iba a hacer cargo de todo, que mientras tanto ella descansara. Había empezado con un poco de seguridad ahí, como dándole a saber que algo vendría después (pero lo disimulaba bastante dado que Chanyeol parecía un invitado de verdad y quizás así ella lo consideraría el porqué de tanto revuelo pues hace mucho no traía amigos a casa). Sin embargo, mamá se quedó en la sala-cocina riéndose de un inquieto Sehun, dejando todos los reclamos del niño pulular en el aire.

La cocina parecía un desastre a pesar de que cada pieza estaba en su lugar. Sehun no era un experto en cocinar. Él podía, por supuesto, pero siempre intentaba lo menos problemático; arroz y más arroz, entre otras cosas básicas.

— ¿Qué deberíamos cocinar? — preguntó de pronto Chanyeol, bajito y en su oído y por un instante Sehun se olvidó de que mamá estaba ahí... entre las mismas cuatro paredes. Sehun giró un poco la cabeza, increíblemente calmo, asintiendo mientras pensaba en ello.

— ¿Qué sabes hacer? — devolvió el casual susurro. Sehun apenas tenía que elevar la cabeza porque Chanyeol estaba inclinado, tibio cerca de su rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres comer?

Gran parte de la seriedad del momento iba deshaciéndose desde los hombros de Sehun, sintiéndose un poquito más ligero.

— ¿Qué sabes hacer? — repitió, ya riéndose por molestar y porque Chanyeol le hacía feliz sin motivo.

— Lo normal en general. Pero puedo intentar...

— Lo normal está bien.

El hombre más alto entrecerró los ojos cuando no pudo terminar de hablar, pero le revolvió el cabello antes de ponerse en marcha. Sehun contuvo una sonrisa.   
Entonces cocinaron juntos.

Sentir la presencia de Chanyeol era muy fácil. A pesar de ser un hombre de compostura grande, alto como él, Sehun lo sentía porque estaba constantemente detrás suyo, o mirándole hacer pequeñeces como cortar zanahorias, o apoyando la mano en su espalda baja cuando pasaba a por algo, robarle los utensilios, que Sehun no podía más que reírse, amenazarle en broma que se quedara quieto y tragarse cualquier nerviosismo cuando recordaba el motivo de todo, para después proseguir con naturalidad pues Chanyeol volvía a molestar y hacerle reír.   
En efecto, Chanyeol habló y rió un montón de esa forma particular que sólo él sabe hacer. Sehun se acordó de sí mismo al ver el rostro de su mamá mientras oía a Chanyeol decir mil cosas, sorprendida al hombre que podía ser serio y también un tonto sonriente en segundos (así lo creía Sehun). Chanyeol y mamá hablaban con tanta comodidad que era increíble, Sehun poco más y decidía que fuese Chanyeol quien le contara el verdadero motivo de la cena. La facilidad que tenía este hombre para congeniar era envidiable y a la vez agradable de ver.

Fue una cena divertida. No se tardaron mucho en cocinar (o bien estaban tan cómodos que el tiempo fluyó en un instante) de modo que al servir la mesa la sensación agradable persistió. No obstante, a medida que acababa su plato el temor invadía lentamente a Sehun. De a poco se fue callando, aunque sonriente; la cuenta regresiva asechando y él cuestionándose si en verdad estaba listo para decirle a mamá que le gustaban los hombres, que había nacido de esa manera y nada podía cambiarlo.   
Una mano le apretó el muslo, fuerte, y cuando alzó los ojos todas las inseguridades drenaron fuera porque a su lado Chanyeol le miraba con tanta seguridad y confianza que hasta su corazón le alentó a hablar. Le sonrió a Chanyeol antes de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.   
Y después empezó:   
— Tengo que decirte algo importante — dijo volviéndose hacia su mamá, cortando cualquier tipo de conversación que estaba sucediendo (a pesar de que él había estado sumido en Chanyeol durante varios segundos). Ella estaba ahora atenta, pero tranquila. De hecho, aunque Sehun puso su mejor rostro de seriedad (pero con el corazón en la garganta), ella parecía relajada.

— ¿Que están juntos? — soltó entonces su mamá sin problemas, aunque había alzado las cejas.

Sehun casi se atragantó. El corazón volvió a sentirse en su pecho, pero a mil por segundo. Pasó un segundo. Chanyeol se murió de la risa. Sehun estaba congelado.

— Ahí tienes, parte del problema resuelto — dijo Chanyeol y luego le palmeó la espalda, pero aún había pequeñas risitas de una felicidad que Sehun no prestó mucha atención porque la incredulidad le reinaba la cabeza. Aun así estaba seguro de estar pasando por diferentes tonalidades de rosado y rojo a pesar del semblante estupefacto.   
¡Di algo! Despacio, quiso ordenar sus pensamientos, sin embargo, no hubo caso.

— ¡No, no! Pero de algo así quiero hablarte. — Sehun miró rápidamente entre mamá y Chanyeol. Se detuvo en el último, quien tenía una sonrisa enorme y seguramente le dolía el estómago de tanto reírse. Sehun sonrió un poco porque a pesar de todo, las cosas estaban yendo por un buen camino.

— Bueno, entonces ya lo sé.

No fue suficiente para él. Tenía que decirlo. Dejar de dar vueltas sobre algo que para él era importante. Decirlo en voz alta era un gran paso y no iba a retroceder por más... inesperados que hayan sido los hechos.

— Me gustan los hombres — insistió y casi que tuvo quince años de nuevo.

Hubo un silencio que se endulzó con pequeñas sonrisas.   
Los escalofríos marcharon del cuerpo de Sehun.

— No voy a regañarte por ocultarlo — respondió la mujer frente a él y Sehun fue consciente de su respiración desordenada de modo que se desordenó aún más —, ni tengo tiempo para enojarme contigo por ello, debiste haber tenido miedo. Pero estoy contenta por tu sinceridad y está bien, Sehun, mientras seas feliz — finalizó mamá, tomándolo en serio incluso en pocas palabras. Sehun estaba tan agradecido por el detalle. Era un adulto y lo trataba como tal.   
Cerró los ojos. Inhaló y exhaló. Y cuando volvió a ver el lugar era incluso más claro. Su cuerpo ya no pesaba, no cargaba mochila alguna.   
Había sido la cosa más fácil de toda su vida y al mismo tiempo a lo que más había temido.   
No obstante, notó la vista algo borrosa; sus ojos alojando lágrimas inoportunas, lágrimas que él no había buscado pero que le hicieron sentir más seguro y feliz que nunca. No había nada que aceptar, pero era aceptado. Mamá todavía le quería. Nada había cambiado entre ellos. El susto de su vida ahora era polvo para soplar, agua que corría y se perdía. Todo el tiempo que había pasado escondido y mortificado había llegado a su fin, y por fin las raíces enredadas en sus pies se cortaban y se deshacían.   
Y aunque quiso abrazarla no sintió propicio el momento, demasiado íntimo o tímido para actuar frente a Chanyeol que volvía tener la mano apretando su rodilla y le consolaba sin hacerlo.

Sehun consideró que era buena idea preparar algo caliente para beber y relajar el ambiente, a pesar de que sus manos temblaban y temía hacer un desastre. Así que cuidadosamente preparó té mientras su corazón sanaba.   
Chanyeol y mamá apenas le prestaron atención. Sehun les agradeció por ello.

~

No mucho más tarde mamá fue a acostarse porque de hecho la noche estaba bastante alargada, además de que la quimioterapia la dejaba más cansada de lo usual.  
Inmediatamente Sehun se puso a lavar lo ensuciado y Chanyeol le ayudó a pesar de haberle dicho, unas mil veces, que no era necesario, que era un invitado y todo eso a lo que Chanyeol hizo oídos sordos.   
Un rato después, estaban apoyados en el fregadero, tranquilidad en el ambiente, un silencio de respiraciones.

Sehun estaba agotado, en menos de un día había pasado por una montaña rusa de sensaciones. Al rememorar los acontecimientos en su cabeza, ahora todo parecía tan banal y tonto. Desde el principio, no sólo la cena, sino desde que supo con exactitud qué le gustaba. Pero estaba seguro que era debido al tan buen desenlace, tan bueno que aún costaba entenderlo.   
Quiso reírse, pero emitió una vaga sonrisa. Sentía un alivio gigante a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo. No tenía palabras, mas quería expresar tantas cosas. Mañana mismo desde muy temprano hablaría mil cosas con mamá, estaba seguro.   
Quería que el día llegase ya y a su vez, que el calor que emanaba el hombre a su lado se prolongara para siempre (Sehun ya ni intentó excusar sus pensamientos puesto que Chanyeol, sencillamente, lo tenía, le encantaba).   
Sehun miró a Chanyeol moviendo solo la cabeza porque estaban lado a lado. Chanyeol pareció verlo por el rabillo pues le correspondió enseguida.

— Gracias por no enojarte cuando mi mamá asumió que, bueno, estábamos juntos — dijo avergonzado de precisamente decirlo.   
Sus hombros se tocaron; los brazos desnudos; una corriente abrazó a Sehun; un súbito escalofrío.  
Tan pronto como lo percibió, Sehun tuvo unas inmensas ganas de tocar a Chanyeol más directamente. Abrazarle, tomarle la mano, algo, inclinarse más cerca, sentir algo de calor bajo sus palmas y sus dedos inquietos.   
Hasta el momento había sido Chanyeol quien durante todo el día buscó contacto y le animó recordándole que ahí estaba. Que respiraba, que existía cerca de él. Y parecía tan superficial porque si un cuerpo está físicamente no se le puede negar la presencia, sin embargo, Sehun temía que si no le tocaba, no le buscaba el cuello con las manos o el mentón con los dedos, Chanyeol iba a desaparecer. Estaba desesperado. Era absurdo. Pero quería darle tanto a cambio. Sin Chanyeol, quizás Sehun se iba a tardar muchos años más en ser sincero con su mamá.

La risa de Chanyeol le espabiló y la mano que se movió hasta su espalda baja le despertó. Sehun no se encontró más apoyado en el fregadero, sino en el contacto de Chanyeol.

— ¿Por qué me iba a enojar? fue divertido, debiste haber visto tu rostro. Aunque siendo honesto me sorprendió bastante todo, pensé que sería algo triste. Pero ya has visto, ni me necesitaste — contestó Chanyeol con un tono de fingido enojo al final, cual reproche de no haberle podido consentir. Increíble.

Sehun se rió un momento. Luego, en serio le urgió tomarle la mano. Así que lo hizo, se movió para estar frente a frente y le tomó la mano libre que caía a un costado. Sus dedos se hallaron atrapados en unos tan grandes como los suyos. Chanyeol le miró con algo de sorpresa, pero tampoco le había soltado, en cambio el contacto en su espalda se reforzó. Estaban casi abrazados. O al menos lo suficientemente cerca para que Sehun pensara que entonces se calmaría -tenía la tibieza de Chanyeol rodeándolo entero-, pero se equivocó. El fuego se disparó junto a su corazón. No obstante, contrariado, estaba tan feliz. Sehun podía soportarlo, podía quemarse, pues incluso Chanyeol lo sostenía con naturalidad, con cariño.

— No lo sé, quizás te incomodó que ella lo asumiera porque somos amigos... cercanos. — Sehun apretó sus manos. Decirlo sonaba tan raro.

— Me gusta que seamos cercanos. Pero ya debería irme — Chanyeol no se movió —. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Sehun se perdió un poquito en la sonrisa ajena y al volver en sí se enfocó en las últimas palabras.

— No me canso de agradecerte, _Hyung_ — palabras sencillas, Sehun quería decir mil cosas.

Chanyeol inclinó el rostro a un lado. Sus ojos brillaban y sonreían.   
Sehun quería más.

— Dilo de vuelta — dijo Chanyeol, suave.

Sehun alzó las cejas, algo confundido. Notó también que estaban bajando la voz.

— Gracias — repitió mientras asomaba una vaga sonrisa. Y casi, casi se dejaba llevar por el impulso de cerrar definitivamente la distancia. Apretó y lamió sus labios: en su mente el amague de morder el aire.

Chanyeol emitió una risita en la que apenas tuvo que abrir la boca y él casi se contagió por pura dulzura.   
— No, eso no — insistió Chanyeol, indicando que la respuesta estaba equivocada.

Y Sehun entendió. Y consideró que, si ya estaba incendiándose entero, por qué no arriesgarse un poco más; quizás Chanyeol estaba enviándole señales, Sehun pensó. La calma por fuera era inmensa, sin embargo. Pero si Chanyeol quería ser consentido entonces Sehun le iba a dar todo y más, empezando por una tontería y palabras dulces. Así que le soltó la mano y pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros de Chanyeol de modo que cerca, suave, bajo y muy cerca de su rostro le dijo:

— Chanyeolie _Hyung_.

Entonces la temperatura se disparó.   
Sehun fue intrépido, pero la vergüenza le atacó enseguida. Estaba loco por este hombre, de modo que ¿cómo no iba a fundirse entero y teñirse de colores si al oírle y tenerle tan cerca Chanyeol le apretó aún más mientras le miraba con sus ojos grandes, hermosos, asombrados y tan, tan llenos de cariño?   
Sucedió el inminente escalofrío; Sehun lo esperaba, empero sintió un frío inexplicable en todo el cuerpo erizado... pero enseguida se transformó en el calor de dos manos masculinas que subían y bajaban por su espalda.

La atmósfera cambiaba y no lo hacía. Era subir para volver a bajar al mismo lugar, pero siempre en Chanyeol. Adelante, alrededor suyo, el aire era cálido.   
Una sonrisa amorosa nació entre el silencio.

Sangre hirviendo le corría por las venas, pero Sehun no vaciló la mirada. El espacio entre ellos se reducía gradualmente, a pesar de que ya era insignificante. Cuando sus frentes chocaron Sehun se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus narices también lo hicieran y lentamente...  
Sehun consideró sus últimos segundos. Y pensó, fugaz empero decidido. Sehun no quería volver a esconder sus sentimientos. La idea de volver a sentirse desdichado por no sincerarse le aterraba. Había tenido momentos difíciles donde escapar era su solución privilegiada y aunque nadie más que él lo sabía, se avergonzaba terriblemente de ello. De modo que ya no más. Ahora había cambiado, quería hacerlo. Ser más fuerte, más valiente.   
Sus manos se posaron en el mentón de Chanyeol, despacio, sintiendo cada zona cálida bajo sus palmas, bajo la sensible yema de los dedos.   
Parecía una osadía, pero no había nada mejor que esto.   
Excepto que lo había.   
Así que lo besó. O Chanyeol a él, pues fue un encuentro casi acordado, silencioso y necesitado. Sehun dejó desvanecer un jadeo en la boca de Chanyeol que fue devuelto al instante con la ansía de sentir su boca, besar cada esquina de sus labios una y otra vez, encender el fuego con las llamas de necesidad y arremeterle entero empezando por una presión cariñosa y más tarde una caliente lengua deslizándose sobre la suya.

La verdad es que era un beso lento; sentirlo era el remolino, el infierno.   
Sehun correspondió cada movimiento y en vez de quedarse sediento, sus labios se sentían más y más húmedos. Abría la boca dispuesto a recibir todo; presión, suavidad y mordeduras.   
Durante un instante tomó el control, apretó las mejillas de Chanyeol lo suficiente para dejarlo quieto y chupó su labio inferior con la intensidad que le duró una respiración entera. Finalmente se alejó a través de una mordida, suavemente exhalando el poco aliento que quedaba, pero también exhalando con ello los latidos acelerados del corazón mientras su cuerpo, su alma, su todo, pedían más, mucho, muchísimo más.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como inhaló un poco de aire Chanyeol le mordió de regreso y él de repente se encontró sonriendo por puro calor en las orejas. Derretido entero, vibras despertándose una a una a lo largo de todos los rincones de su cuerpo: demasiado encandilado con la sensación, la presión de sentir exactamente la boca, los labios, el beso de la persona que quería.

Cuando se separaron, Sehun buscaba palabras para decir, pero Chanyeol se las arrebató de un segundo a otro: había dejado de pronto un objeto detrás de su oreja. Sehun instantáneamente tocó para descubrir una flor. Sehun la agarró y luego miró a Chanyeol que tenía una sonrisa orgullosa y tan grande como hermosa.

Sehun no tenía idea cuándo la tomó. Y la vergüenza le subió al instante por medio de un sonrojo debido al factor sorpresa de un gesto inesperado, y después se sonrojó aún más por saber que estaba sonrojado: un gran idiota.   
De algún modo logró encontrar su voz para declarar:

— ¿De dónde...?

La respuesta era obvia. Sehun continuó:

— No vuelvas a hacer eso —dijo mirando a cualquier cosa excepto a Chanyeol. De hecho, miró la rosa en su mano —, arruinas el ramo. Imagina que mi mamá vaya a supervisar que todo esté en orden y encuentre que has arrancado una flor. Y aún más, que al momento de comprar las flores se retracten por lo mismo. — La tontería simplemente se escapó de su boca balbuceante, pero Sehun estaba sonriente. Ni siquiera podía disimularlo.

Chanyeol tan solo se rió, una risa incrédula, abierta y linda: otro gran idiota. Y para su total sorpresa, aun riéndose Chanyeol le tomó cada lado del mentón y lo volvió a besar. Un arrebato profundo y un desastre de beso porque la risa también se le contagió a él.

Mas, lentamente, Sehun sintió cómo dejaba de pisar tierra. El beso había cambiado. Era lento, por supuesto que de nuevo era lento, pero feroz. Lo sintió en todo el cuerpo y todo el cuerpo se estremeció.   
Y más tarde llegó la sensación dulce, como si florecieran en cadena cada pequeña parte de sí.

— Me gustas un montón — dijo Chanyeol ni bien se separó por segunda vez. Sin darse cuenta, Sehun siguió el movimiento de su boca. Quería seguir besándolo —. Creo que ya no somos solo amigos cercanos — añadió con una risita nasal.

Sehun se despertó vagamente. La boca de Chanyeol se había movido casi sobre la suya. Picaba el calor en sus labios.

— ¿Estás intentando desviar la conversación? Estaba regañándote — preguntó y acusó entre una sonrisa porque al parecer besarse le daba menos vergüenza que confesarse a través de palabras.

— Tal vez quiero atontarte con besos.

Si Chanyeol hablaba en serio, estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

— Has arrancado... una flor. — Sehun se relajó.

— ¿Una flor, qué flor? — Chanyeol le plantó otro profundo y largo beso.

— La rosa... — tardó en pronunciar y ni supo si terminó la palabra porque la boca de Chanyeol volvía a la suya, o él iba a la de Chanyeol pero no podía (no quería) quitarse de encima. Era cada vez más dulce, más suave, más resbaladizo que Sehun cayó y cayó dejándose llevar.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron por tercera vez, la lucidez de un recuerdo abordó su mente y viajó rápidamente hacia su boca.  
— ¿Qué sucedió con el otro chico? — preguntó Sehun de pronto, porque aun sintiendo que ahora todo estaba bien, tenía que cerrar ese extraño y abstracto círculo.

Chanyeol tenía esa cara de cachorro confundido. Sus cejas se inclinaron un poquito y volvieron a su lugar antes de hablar.   
— Dejó de existir desde que me mostraste los dientes la primera vez que vine a la florería. Fuiste tan malo.

Sehun se rió al rememorar su primer día trabajando en la florería, su primer encuentro con Chanyeol y sobre todo las ganas que tenía Sehun de echarlo e irse a dormir.

— Fue tu culpa, tú y tu aura de hombre perfecto. Estuve a punto de desearte lo peor. Que le regales las flores más feas, o los peluches más feos del mundo.

— ¿Habrías sido tan malo?

— No — dijo con sinceridad para después presionar beso efímero en los labios de Chanyeol —. Pero si después le llevaste chocolates — recordó. Y de allí Sehun no supo más.

Chanyeol se sonrojó. Sehun alzó las cejas.

— En realidad... nunca se los llevé.

Sehun esperó.  
— ¿Cómo?

— No voy mentirte...

— ¿De nuevo?

Chanyeol se rió, apretándole todavía más cerca. Él apretó una sonrisa pues oír aquello le complació más de lo que podría admitir.

— No, no. Estaba por llevarle los chocolates al chico, pero después pensé en qué iba a pasar si me aceptaba y me pregunté si me gustaba _taanto_. Entonces me di cuenta que lo estaba haciendo sólo porque me habías aconsejado. Y me acordé de ti y no pude hacer otra cosa más que volver contigo. ¿Es raro? Quería verte, lamento haber mentido, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para decirte la verdad. Además, también quería ir a verte porque eras (y eres) divertido y te gusta pelearme, aunque no lo hacías (ni lo haces) en serio. _Ah_ , también me gustaba (y me gusta) tu rostro enojado, porque no te enojas en serio. Y eres lindo. ¿Por qué eres tan lindo?

— Así nací — se hizo el tonto y evitó mirarlo porque se iba a sonrojar hasta los hombros, aunque el calor, otra vez, ya había arrasado cada parte de su ser. Chanyeol se rió porque sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Chanyeol lo leía tan fácil, por supuesto que no lo peleaba en serio (así jugaban, así se entendieron) pero más o menos entendió lo que quiso decir porque Sehun solía tener inconvenientes con casi todo el mundo dado que no sabía muy bien cómo expresarse con la gente de su alrededor: a veces era callado y otras un charlatán. O en realidad nunca congenió tanto con alguien como lo hizo con Chanyeol: el hombre le sacaba mil palabras, tan natural que Sehun apenas lo notaba y hasta a veces le salía la risa boba o se encontraba haciendo demasiado el tonto; o también Chanyeol lo tomaba con tanta seriedad que a veces se olvidaba que él era el menor. Pero a Chanyeol no le importaban esas cosas, lo trataba como si igual del mismo modo que le cuidaba con inmenso cariño.   
Chanyeol le hacía feliz y eso era más que suficiente; era todo lo que podría pedir. Le complementaba pues incluso cuando se entendían perfectamente también eran algo opuestos, lo que les acercaba aún más. Descubrir nuevas cosas a raíz del otro, una actividad mutua, era de lo mejor.

— Entonces te di los chocolates, aunque no me siento orgulloso de haberlo hecho mediante una excusa — prosiguió Chanyeol y le dio la risa floja, vergonzosa.

— Eres idiota. ¡Me sentía culpable! — declaró, pero pensaba que Chanyeol era de lo más... lindo. Había querido verle, de la misma manera que Sehun quería verle todos los días desde el comienzo de su amistad.

— ¿Por qué, si tú no hiciste nada malo?

— Bueno, pero se suponía que te habían rechazado y...., no importa.

— Sehunnie.

Sehun subió la mirada.

— ¿Te sentías mal por mí?

No contestó, sino que le besó. Si le gustaba a Chanyeol entonces que se callara y le devolviese el beso. Chanyeol lo hizo.

Así que estaba todo bien. Era un alivio, era sentir cosquillas en el estómago y caricias en el corazón.

La siguiente vez que se separaron Sehun ya había perdido la cuenta.

— En serio deberías hacer lo que te gusta — fue lo que dijo Chanyeol y Sehun, dado que estaban hablando sobre el pasado, supo exactamente a qué se refería.

Sehun pensó un momento la respuesta. Se le dificultaba respirar y estaba medio sumergido en... todo. Ya era muy tarde, pero el día parecía durar una eternidad.

— No funciona así. A veces no es tan fácil, tengo que seguir este trabajo. Quizás cuando me convierta en un florista profesional, o cuando venda la florería ¿te imaginas que lo haga? Me imagino por los cuarenta, libre al fin, yendo a la universidad.

— ¿Florista profesional? — la risita de Chanyeol sonaba casi melancólica —. Entiendo. Si tú sientes que haces lo correcto, entonces está bien. Nunca es demasiado tarde, por supuesto.

— O puedo convencer a mi madre que contrate a alguien. El problema es el dinero, si esa persona estará dispuesta a aceptar a pesar de que no será tanto el sueldo.

— Bueno, quizás. Te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

— Me siento un adulto emprendedor — dijo Sehun, fingiéndose orgulloso mientras pasaba los dedos por encima de la camiseta e imaginando vestir camisa y corbata.

Chanyeol rió, fuerte y lindo.

— Ya eres un adulto, Sehunnie.

— Sehun para ti.

— Eres la contradicción personificada.

— No es cierto — exclamó, se oyó, un silencio, lo procesó en su cabeza y finalmente rompió en risas —. Cállate — apuntando, fingida amenaza antes de que Chanyeol siquiera respirara, de modo que Chanyeol quedó con la boca abierta, los dientes sonriendo al aire. A Sehun le dolía el estómago, una ligera cosquilla, luego más fuerte, Chanyeol se descongeló y el triple de risas. Tal vez tenía razón, pero era su culpa. Quién se creía este huracán que llegó de improvisto y revolvió cada fibra en él.

— Tú eres un payaso, vives sonriendo. ¿No duelen tus labios? — Es que no se detenía a pensar, el tonto.

Como era de esperarse, Chanyeol sonrió de esa manera tan arrebatadora de corazones. Bueno, sólo su corazón.

— ¿Quieres que te haga doler los labios?

 _Ah_. Serpenteó todo su interior, retorciéndose. Pero incluso sintiéndose tan avergonzado, al igual a cuando uno no se reconoce tanto así que ni la voz se puede emitir -o aquella sale tan extraña como si un desconocido viviera dentro de uno y tomase el control cuando se es demasiado tímido- Sehun no vaciló al responder exactamente como debía. Besó a Chanyeol. Era increíble, porque se sentía gelatina hasta juntando todo el valor, como si de nuevo experimentara el reciente primer beso. Se preguntaba (y esperaba que la respuesta sea afirmativa) si Chanyeol sentía exactamente lo mismo; esa vergüenza que desborda hacia el rostro tornándolo rojo, o provoca temblores en los dedos y acelera el corazón a tan punto que algo tan bueno es doloroso. Pues, ¿era bueno que los latidos fueran tan malditamente rápidos si se supone que algo agradable sucedía?

Tenía que ser bueno, se sentía increíble.

— ¿Me ayudarás a encontrar alguien para el trabajo? — preguntó Sehun más tarde.

— Tengo un amigo que quizás esté interesado. Desde hace tiempo me ha comentado, varias veces ya, que necesita un trabajo. Él tiene un compañero de cuarto — Chanyeol, quizás inconscientemente, lo trajo más cerca, dejando un vago beso sobre sus labios cerrados e instantáneamente Sehun los abrió un poquito. Chanyeol prosiguió, latiendo en su boca —, quiero decir, él vive en un edificio que recomienda la universidad, pero tiene que pagar el servicio, por supuesto mucho más económico que otros alquileres, pero aun así es dinero que se le está acabando añadiendo que obviamente se ha quedado sin trabajo.

Sehun regresó a su espacio personal.

— Luce problemático. Dile que se acerque en cuanto pueda.

— ¿No tienes que hablar con tu madre primero?

Sehun pensó.  
— No, yo estoy a cargo.

Mamá estaría de acuerdo, pensó con un noventa por ciento de seguridad.

Chanyeol soltó una risa.

— Definitivamente ya eres un adulto.

— ¿Te gusto así? — preguntó con gracia, porque Chanyeol bromeaba mucho sobre lo de niño-adulto.

— Me gustas como sea.

Y de nuevo era tomado por sorpresa. Se sentía increíble.  
Sehun recordó de pronto, con gran anhelo, los pensamientos de la tarde.

— ¿Mañana quieres ir a almorzar? Y después, si quieres, ir a dar una vuelta — añadió lo último mientras acariciaba con la mano libre los cabellos de la nuca de Chanyeol. Eran suaves y ondulados y se sentía bonito en sus dedos.

— Un pequeño paseo, me encantaría — coincidió Chanyeol.  
Sehun percibió un sabor blando, como si las palabras hubieran salido suavemente de su boca.   
Se imaginó sintiendo la luz del sol en su rostro, Chanyeol a su lado, paseando, rodeados de calidez, de naturaleza, de vida.   
Sonrió y asintió.

— Bien, entonces ya debería irme.

Chanyeol se alejó para tomar su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y lo esperó en la puerta mientras él buscaba las llaves para cerrar, aunque iba a acompañarle hasta afuera y hasta quizás disfrutar su compañía unos minutos más hasta que fueran suficientes para mañana.   
Como siempre, una sonrisa iluminaba la cara de Chanyeol.  
Sehun pensó que ahora debía contarle a mamá que él y Chanyeol sí estaban juntos. Sonrió y bajaron por la escalera, pasaron la florería y salieron a la calle mediante la puerta lateral. Sehun recordó que aún sostenía la rosa y la apretó. Ni siquiera tenía espinas.

Sehun miró al cielo. La luz de la luna rasguñaba la cima de los edificios.  
Mañana también sería un buen día. E incluso mejor.

Sehun respiró tranquilo, un dulce aroma le inundó, sintiéndose completamente feliz porque las flores eran tan, tan agradables. 


End file.
